The present invention relates to liquid dispensing units and, more particularly, to an ultraviolet device for use within a liquid dispenser such as a bottle water receiving and dispensing reservoir to kill bacteria.
Bottles are used to transport and store many liquid materials, including water, milk, and other beverages. In the bottled water industry, for example, bottles are used to transport bottled water to various locations and to provide a dispensing unit for storing and dispensing the water. Bottled water is an attractive alternative to tap water and its use is widespread for many reasons. Bottled water dispensing units can dispense water at home, in the workplace, and in the marketplace for drinking and cooking without the need for a plumbed water system. Recreational vehicle users and campers find bottled water to be a convenient water source while away from home and plumbed water sources.
When the liquid is transported to a dispensing site, for example in the case of bottled water, the water is released from the transporting jug (which is sterile to prevent bacteria from mixing with the water), into a dispensing reservoir or chiller well. However, the reservoir is not within the control of the bottled water providing service, and therefore typically not subject to nor maintained at the same stringent sterility requirements of the original bottle or jug of water. If the well does not meet the bacteria-free level required of the dispensing jug, or cannot be confirmed to be at a desired bacteria-free level, all of the care taken to avoid bacteria in the bottled water is for naught, once the bottled water is dispensed into the dispensing reservoir. Obviously, this is true anytime a liquid is released from a controlled environment into lesser controlled environment for dispensing purposes. There is no existing means in the current art for purifying water at the dispenser or well unit.
It is seen then that there exists a need for a means for eliminating undesirable bacteria levels which can collect in a liquid dispenser unit or well.
This need is met by the technique according to the present invention, wherein an ultraviolet device is used in any existing liquid dispenser reservoir or well, including bottled water dispensing units with or without a cooling means, to kill certain of the bacteria that can contaminate the liquid. The ultraviolet device is effective without the need for retrofit.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an ultraviolet device is located to kill bacteria in a liquid dispensing reservoir. The ultraviolet device preferably comprises a waterproof submersible element, with a transformer to generate necessary power and a ground fault interrupter breaker as a safety device. The ultraviolet device can be anchored to or otherwise associated with an existing baffle already in the well, allowing the baffle plate to prevent any ultraviolet rays from exiting the well. Alternatively, a baffle or floating baffle can be added, used alone, or used in conjunction with an existing baffle, to prohibit the escapement of the ultraviolet rays from the reservoir.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.